


Find the honey

by JAKishu



Series: Little Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Cute, Experiment, Gen, Getting Lost, Holding Hands, Honey, Kid Sherlock, Mr. Bee, Shopping, sock index
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: John and William are shopping. Mr. Bee is hungry and wants honey.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" John asked the little version of his flatmate. Wearing a coat and a blue scarf, William looked like Sherlock in a smaller version of himself. John wondered why no one except Greg had seen it. But it was better that way. Who knew what people would do when they find out?

"We are ready." William grinned and showed him Mr. Bee also wearing a scarf, this one in red. It had gotten cold overnight and William didn't want to go out without Mr. Bee wearing the right clothes for the cold weather. Thank god 'Uncle Mycroft' had thought about it and put some of Mr. Bee's clothes in the bags he had brought over the first evening.

John lifted the boy and his bee and carried them both down the stairs. They needed to go shopping and John didn't want to bother Mrs. Hudson or Mycroft with it. They would have without question happily taken care of little William but he didn't want William to get bored and didn't want to lock him up in the flat. Going outside was always exciting for the boy and John didn't want to miss a single moment of the short time he would have with William. The week wouldn't last forever and then his flatmate would be a grown man again who had to be forced to eat and got easily bored.

The sun was shining and the way to the shop wasn't long. With William in his arms John walked down the road and listened to William's happy talking while showing his bee everything he saw.

"John, look over there, the man is wearing two different colored socks. He had to dress himself in a dark room. Maybe he broke the light." William giggled. The child had found 'Sherlock's' sock drawer and messed it up completely, without intention but nonetheless successfully, you could say. He had started to become obsessed with socks after Mrs. Hudson had brought them their freshly washed and folded clothes. She was an angel to do it. John didn't know how to manage a child that needed all his attention and the housework at the same time.

Mrs. Hudson had put all the clothes away except for Sherlock's socks. William had tried to understand why and she had only said it was because Sherlock had had his system and she didn't want to destroy it or learn how it worked. After that William had tried to understand it but apparently the child version of Sherlock had no idea how the black socks, which looked all the same, were sorted. John and Mrs. Hudson didn't stop him. When he was an adult again he could tidy them up himself.

* * *

They didn't need much from the shop, the basics and maybe a treat for William, so no trolley. John took a basket and held William, who was now walking holding his hand. "William we need bread and milk and…" The child was clearly more busy watching people then listening to John. "William?" He waited until he got at least a bit of attention. "Stay close. I don't want you to get lost." William nodded and continued to watch a young woman standing in front of the vegetables. She couldn't decide which one to take.

Most of the time they were in the shop, William was more focused on everything else but what they were shopping. As they stood in line for the meat he got restless. "John we need to buy honey. Mr. Bee wants some because he is hungry." To prove his point he held up his bee for John to see.

"Okay William, once we have the meat for our dinner we can go and get the honey." He liked honey on his toast too. It would be a welcome change from the daily jam, he liked a bit too much.

"But John we need to get it now." William started to pull at his hand.

"In a second William, okay?" William didn't show any sign at all that he had heard, but John was now first in line and had to turn his attention to the salesman. John didn't notice the group of elderly women slowly pushing their way between William and himself. Only when one of the women knocked his basket out of the way and he had to save the eggs which lay on top of the nearly full basket did he notice the missing child.

* * *

Mr. Bee whispered to him in which direction to go for the honey. The shop was huge and had a great selection of honeys. The picture of a happy bee was on top of the shelf. William smiled at it. "Look Mr. Bee, a friend of yours." Holding Mr. Bee up so that he was closer to the picture of the smiling bee, he noticed for the first time that he now had two free hands with which to hold his bee. "John?" William turned around but in the crowded shop he couldn't find him. "John?" William felt the looks of the other people on him, pressed Mr. Bee tight to his chest and started to cry. A desperate child's cry for help and attention.

A young man kneeled next to William. "Are you lost? Where are your parents?" The man's questions weren't helping, they only made William cry more. He didn't want his parents he wanted John. Only John.

* * *

Apparently his screaming and crying was loud enough because just a minute later John appeared out of nowhere. "William." He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding for the entire short  time the child had gone missing. William heard him and let himself be picked up and John nearly crushed him so tightly was he hugging him. But William didn't care. John was back and that was all that mattered to him. "Don't run away again. I was really afraid."

William rubbed his teary eyes and looked up at John. "Mr. Bee found the honey and we wanted to get some." John looked up at the shelf with all the honey jars. The people around them resumed their shopping. Now that the child had found his guardian again, everything was alright.

"You two found it. That's good; you can choose the one you like but next time you have to wait for me. We don't want to be separated again." William smiled and pointed at the honey jar having the biggest picture of a bee. He was allowed to hold it.

* * *

They continued their shopping or better John finished it up. He collected the basket and paid. William didn't let go of either the honey jar, or Mr. Bee or John's shirt which he held tightly. The way home was a bit tricky with holding the child and the shopping bags but John managed anyway. He wouldn't let William go ever again. He had been really afraid when he had noticed the boy was missing and he didn't want it to happen again.


	2. Cover art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Bee with his red scarf and a jar of honey for the hungry bee.  
> Fan art made by my friend Nanna.  
> Enjoy it. ^^


	3. Cover Art #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the second picture. we are blessed today with art. ^^  
> thanks to Nanna


	4. Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newest master piece.   
> send my friend lots and lots of love for her picture


End file.
